


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by THRILLHO



Series: Bright Lights, Eight Nights of Broten [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goten is a himbo, Romance, Secrets, Slice of Life, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRILLHO/pseuds/THRILLHO
Summary: Tensions are high with Bulla and Goten lost out in nature. It doesn’t help that they each have a close guarded secret.
Relationships: Bulla Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Bright Lights, Eight Nights of Broten [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Lost, a proposal, secret, courage, nature
> 
> Btw, I couldn’t think of a title so I stole this one from a movie I’ve never seen.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Bulla smiled sweetly at him. She slid up to him, her breast brushing up against his arm. “Promise not to tell?” she whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

Goten nodded enthusiastically, words dead in his throat; she had that effect on him. He liked when she was like this, rendering him dumb, his senses assaulted by the pull of her energy and the intoxicating smell of her natural scent exuding from her being. She had been in a mood lately, even her energy was raised constantly, and his attempt to cheer her up wasn’t going as planned. Lunch had been a flop, she had refused all her favorites, sashimi, steak tartare, and even the red wine! She loved red wine! Then she ate everything else leaving him with  _ her  _ favorites which made him gag—he still ate it though—and she still wasn’t happy!

“WE’RE LOST, YOU MORON!”

Her scream tore through him making him fall over and have Bulla staring down at him with disapproval, hands on her hips. All he could focus on though was how she was bent over.

“Damn, your boobs look amazing. They look bigger. Did you put on weight?” Bulla huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, blocking his view.

Her icy demeanor collapsed as she groaned and joined him on the ground. “Goten,” she started to crumble, her bottom lip trembled and her eyes started to water. “We don’t know where we are!” 

He didn’t know what was going on with her but he knew she was upset and rubbed her back. “Honey, we’re not lost. I just don’t remember where the spot I want to show you is, that’s all.” Goten tried not to panic. There was a point to all this but he couldn’t tell Bulla. It was his little secret, a place he set up with the perfect ambiance, secluded like his girl would like it. But he had trouble leading Bulla there, particularly as there were no trails and everything started to look the same. He grew up on the mountain but for some reason, he had lost his way on the “walk” he suggested. He wasn’t ready to give up; however, convincing Bulla was another matter.

“Why can’t we just go home?” By now the tears were freely falling and that truly puzzled Goten. She was more liable to get angry and break things, not  _ cry _ about it. Did he irrevocably fuck up? She didn’t like anything he did today!

“C’mon.” He tried to cheer her up with his trademark smile; it usually worked. “Just give me ten more minutes.” He could sympathize with her; it hadn’t been the light walk he promised. It had rained recently and there was still plenty of mud and puddles to step in and branches sticking out to scratch their legs and tangle their clothing. 

“No!” Bulla said. “Enough!” That was unexpected. It worried him that he couldn’t win her over as easily as usual. “I’m going home.” She levitated, ready to ditch the scene. Goten had to scramble after her and grab her ankle before she took off. “Let go of me!”

“What the hell, Bulla?” Goten said. “You’re acting so weird!”

“Figure it out, Goten!” She tried to pull her leg back but Goten anchored himself to the ground.

He ran the past few days in his head, her bad mood, the way her energy was all jumbled and wired, she was cranky and tired, eating more, always mad at him, avoided her favorite foods, and today she was crying…

He let go of her when he realized. To her credit, she didn’t take the opportunity to jet off but floated above him taking in his devastated face.

“You’re breaking up with me?” Goten looked at her stricken. Her eyebrows jumped up in surprise that he figured it up. “But what did I do?” He paced away from her and started saying every thought to him that came aloud. “Sure, we had a rocky start but it’s been years. Everything’s been good so far! Everyone’s onboard!” He walked back to her where she watched him open mouthed. “You’re the best girlfriend I’ve ever had, Bulla. Whatever I did the past few days, let me know! I’ll make it up to you!”

She brought herself back to Earth and shook her fist at him though, as far as he could tell, she wasn’t as angry as before. “It was weeks ago,” she muttered, looking away from him before staring into his eyes with such fire. It was the kind of thing that bubbled under the surface of Bulla that made him inexplicably attracted to her in the first place. She was all wrong for him, too young, too close, too above him, but too damned perfect for him in every way and he couldn’t stay away from her. She gave up glaring at him and sighed. “You really don’t get it, do you?” He felt her energy power down from the higher than usual level she had been keeping it at the past few days. “Now do you get it?”

“Shush, Bulla,” Goten said. He felt an intruder around but he needed to focus, it was faint but it was definitely a sentient being, oddly enough he couldn’t sniff it out. “I need to concentrate. There’s someone spying on us.” His eyes shifted around the clearing, darting back and forth trying to spot a rustle of leaves or maybe some footprints.

“Oh my god, daddy was right.” Bulla looked down holding her forehead and shaking her head. “I can’t believe I’m having a baby with an idiot.”

“Wait, what?” Goten ceased his impromptu search and looked back at Bulla so fast he almost got whiplash. It was only a few steps to his girlfriend but it felt like an impossible distance to get her back into his arms.”You’re pregnant?

“Mmmhmm,” she nodded, already sprouting fresh tears again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I waited so long to tell you—”

“Wait, are you still breaking up with me?” Just because she was pregnant didn’t mean she didn’t want to end their relationship. He got a light—for Bulla—smack on his chest for the question.

“Of course not!”

That was all he needed to hear to scoop her into his arms and plant a kiss on the lips he never could resist. Bulla melted under him like she always did and countered his lips with moves of her own. She just about opened her mouth to grant his tongue access when Goten pulled away from her and Bulla let out a reflexive whine at the separation.

“Why were you hiding it? Were you thinking of ending it?” That was the only conceivable reason in his mind as to why she had been keeping it under wraps. He forced himself not to think of his own 

“It was my little secret, I guess, but I haven’t had time to think about anything beyond telling you,” Bulla said. At this point in their relationship, Goten could tell when Bulla hesitated to speak what was on her mind. She avoided eye contact and nibbled on the bottom right corner of her lip. There was definitely more to it.

“Bulla,” he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. “Tell me the truth. Are you afraid I don’t want it? Believe me, it’s the second greatest thing I could have hoped for.” Though they were face to face Bulla’s eyes shifted to the side determined not to meet black with blue. It wasn’t like her to avoid staring down her problems.

“No it’s not that,” she said, eyes still downcast. “But would you feel more compelled to take this relationship seriously just because there was a baby now?” 

Goten couldn’t help it and he burst out laughing. Suddenly, the path became clear to him. “C’mon.” He dropped her face and took hold of her hand leading her through the woods again.

“Goten, stop!” She dug her heels into the dirt. “I don’t want to walk anymore. I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Goten turned his back to her. “Hop on, I’ll carry you on my back.” He knew she couldn’t resist a piggyback ride.

“I’m going to get so fat,” she said as she climbed on his back. She was still as light as ever, not that he could tell one hundred kilos from two hundred, the perils of super strength. He took each of her legs under his forearms and held her tight so she wouldn’t slide down his back if her grip around his neck loosened.

“So will I,” he said and took off through the familiar thicket of vegetation. “You don’t think I won’t get something for myself during all those midnight food runs you’ll inevitably send me on?”

Bulla giggled near his ear, “You already eat like a pregnant lady.” At least she was already feeling better. He’d have to pull out all the stops when they got home, run a bath, give her a foot massage, probably bring her more food…

It wasn’t long before they reached a small flat clearing encircled by tall uniformed trees without incident. Out here in nature, he felt most confident. It was the place that gave him enough courage to move forward with what he wanted to do since he first  _ noticed _ her.

It was one of the few places in the dense forest that had a small clearing, enough for a boy to escape his problems and reflect. It was hardly an awe inspiring sight on its own—lots of fallen leaves, weeds, and branches—so Goten spruced it up a bit. He planted camellias around the edges of his clearing, the luscious blooms that bore no scent and trimmed some branches high above to give the place some sunlight and cast it in an ethereal glow.

“Wow, it’s beautiful, Goten,” Bulla said, loosening her grip and detangling herself from his back.

“This place is special to me,” Goten said and sat Bulla down on the large boulder where he would sit and think. “It’s where I first came to terms with my feelings for you.” He stood directly in front of her, gathering his courage to bare his soul. “It was kind of hard growing up here—no friends for thousands of kilometers—but this was my private spot where I could just think and get my feelings under control. I haven’t needed to visit in a while.”

He fumbled in his pocket for the ring he had sequestered, unnoticed by Bulla, clapping himself on the back for wearing such baggy pants today. He got on one knee just as he had seen others do and opened up the ring box. “Will you—” The words died in his throat as she saw Bulla go from being surprised to scowling.

“You aren’t just proposing to me because I’m pregnant?” She scrutinized him with narrowed eyes.

All the while, still on his knees, Goten rolled his eyes, “Bulla how could I have run out, gotten a ring, and set up this whole thing in the few minutes since you told me you’re pregnant without you noticing? I’ve been planning this for ages.”

She still didn’t look happy. She had that Vegeta look on her face where she was secretly touched about something but didn’t want to show it. “Then yes.” She held out her left hand to him.

Goten couldn’t resist being cheeky while placing one of Ox-King’s last treasures that didn’t burn on her finger. “And you’re just not saying yes because you’re pregnant?”

She responded by punching him in the arm. It hurt even more now that she had a massive rock on her finger. “Shut up, Goten.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last night of Chanukah, the last of my fics that I challenged myself to do. This one came last minute as I decided to scrap the one I had originally. Hope you enjoyed these little nuggets from my mind! Happy Chanukah!


End file.
